Jitters
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Jake loved his unborn daughter, but sometimes it was too much to handle- and Rachel just laughed. Read and review.


He was over the moon ecstatic for the first few days, after he found out Rachel was pregnant with a girl. He told everyone and anyone he saw, sometimes twice because he forgot who he had already told. It didn't matter though- he was happy, and everyone around him should have been happy too. The fact that he helped create a life, a life that would be calling him 'Daddy' for the rest of hers sent an unexplainable feeling through his body.

It was the best feeling in the world.

Everything was perfect. He and Rachel planned the nursery out, deciding on a colour theme without an argument. They had a list of names started, and they were actually agreeing. He never expected that to happen.

But everything was shot down when they went out to dinner with their friends. Libby, bless her, had found herself a guy that had Jake on the edge of his seat. It hit him a little too hard that when his little girl grew up, she'd want to date guys like that.

He was helping Rachel into his ute when she noticed something was wrong. She could see his eye twitching; something that only happened when he was under a lot of stress- and she had a feeling it was something to do with Libby's newest man. All three of the boys (Jake, Camel and George) were overly protective of Libby and herself, and had been since the beginning of time. Once he was in the driver's seat, she brought up the question.

"Lib's new boyfriend is pretty interesting", she said, keeping the conversation casual. Of course, she was referring to the fact that he was pierced, tattooed and smelt slightly like pot.

Jake didn't answer, pulling the ute onto the road. All he wanted to do was punch Libby's boyfriend and drive directly into the future to attack any boy who would even think about glancing at his unborn daughter.

"Jake? What's wrong?" Rachel prompted.

"I don't think this is such a good idea any more", Jake told Rachel, running a hand over her slightly swollen stomach.

Rachel was confused- less than two hours earlier he was so happy he was making everyone around them sick.

"What isn't a good idea anymore?"

"This!" he jabbed an accusing finger at her stomach. "This is not a good idea any more".

Rachel laughed- she had been wondering how long it was going to take until his nerves set in. When they got married- according to stories- he locked himself in his motel room and threatened to jump out the window if Camel didn't get him a beer.

"Jake, I promise everything'll be fine. You're a natural with Rubes!" she assured him.

"No, that's not what I mean. I just don't think it's a good idea we're having a girl". Jake could feel the bile rising in his throat. "She's gonna grow up one day and she's gonna meet a guy like me and I'm going to have to kill him. I can't live with that on my mind for the next few years, knowing that I'm going to kill some unsuspecting little bastard because he looked at my daughter the wrong way. Think about what we got up to while your parents were in the house! What if she tries to do that IN OUR HOUSE?"

Normally, at an outburst like that, Rachel would laugh. But she could tell he was serious. "Jake, stop the car".

Jake obeyed, steering the car to the side of the road. Normally, the smile on her face would comfort him, but it wasn't. It was irritating him.

"Why are you smiling?" he wanted to know. "This is serious! I'm going to kill some kid and spent the rest of my life in gaol because of this little girl". He ran his hand over Rachel's tummy. If he could keep his girl in there, safe and sound, forever, he'd love it.

"Jake, you're not going to kill anyone". Rachel sounded way too calm, for the topic they were discussing. "And what's the big deal if she meets someone like you? I love you! And she'll be lucky to find someone who loves her as much as you do".

Jake shook his head. "You don't get it! If she looks anything like you, he'll want to be with her ALL THE TIME".

"You can't keep her locked up all the time, Jake".

Jake sighed- it was an argument he wasn't winning. But he knew he was one lucky bloke to have scored a girl like Rachel, and if their daughter was anything like Rachel, he'd be happy.


End file.
